James Palacio
James Palacio (aka Fiona St. James) is a New York City-based female impersonator and Actor who played Fiona Zonioni, the cross-dressing inmate on the HBO television series Oz, from season two until the show's sixth and final season.http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1589/is_2003_Feb_18/ai_97726499 Prisoners of love: the men behind HBO's gritty, sexy Oz talk about the controversial show as it plows through its final seasonhttp://www.planetout.com/entertainment/news/splash.html?sernum=354 Gaywatch: Lockup is a drag -- the queen of "Oz" tells all Other television credits include Sex and the City, Law & Order, New York Undercover and Mike Nichols's Angels in America for HBO. Palacio's film credits include minor roles in Joel Schumacher’s Flawless, Martin Scorsese’s Bringing Out the Dead, Spike Lee’s Summer of Sam, Beeban Kidron’s To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar, Susan Siedelman’s The Dutchmaster and Nigel Finch's Stonewall. In Australia, the image of his "blonde bombshell" character adorned Stonewall movie posters.http://www.morethanawomanthefilm.com/pages/cast.htm More Than A Woman: The Casthttp://movies.yahoo.com/shop?d=hc&id=1808841625&cf=gen Yahoo! Movie Guidehttp://www.arenaproduction.com/female_impersonators.htm Female Impersonators Palacio has modeled for Guess?, Goya, MTV and others. He danced in the show Bitch! Dyke! Faghag! Whore! and had a major role in the play More Than A Woman. Regarding Palacio's role on Oz, a writer for PlanetOut described: role of Fiona St. James, Empress XV of New York with Damian Valentino, Emperor XI of New York]] James Palacio may not be the star of "Oz," but he plays one of the show's most colorful characters: Fiona, the prison's resident transvestite and a member of the gay gang. While Fiona rarely has lines, she is one of a handful of inmates we regularly see on the series. An openly gay man, Palacio, who bills himself as an "actor/actress," has portrayed Fiona since the second season of HBO's gritty drama. He was cast because of his experience as an actor as well as a gender illusionist. Born and raised in the Bronx, Palacio has performed in drag since the late '80s ... In full drag, Palacio is a knockout who could easily pass as a woman, but the Fiona we see on "Oz" isn't quite so glamorous. Regarding his character's appearance on Oz, Palacio said: The audience has to be able to look at Fiona and know she is really a guy ... She is not a post-op tranny. If she were, she'd be in a women's prison ... As it was described to me, my character is supposed to be this Puerto Rican cha-cha hooker queen. Within the Imperial Court System charitable non-profit organization, Palacio uses "Fiona St. James" (formerly "Fiona James") as a stage name and reigned from March 2001 to March 2002 as Empress XV of New York. His appellation was "The Latina Empress of Decadance and Style". Palacio uses the name Fiona St. James in various professional capacities as well and is often credited as such.http://www.imperialcourtny.org/circular/v07i02.pdf ICNY: Emperor Damian Valentino and Empress Fiona St. James Step Down''Night of a Thousand Gowns Program Book 2002''http://www.imperialcourtny.org/ Imperial Court of New Yorkhttp://www.imperialcourtny.org/college.htm ICNY College of Monarchs References External links * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from the Bronx Category:Year of birth missing Category:Living people Category:Drag queens Category:LGBT people from the United States